skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jade Hand
From what I've been able to gather, it seems that the Merchant Guild is separate from the Green Faction (the latter being a separate but equal division of the former). Should they each have their own pages then? --Calvin November t/ on 01:20, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm putting in some changes to reflect the above. I think we should keep it in the same article. --niklaas 5:49am 11/12/07 (PST) Here is the article's code prior to my changes.. just in case we want to change it back. ill also same a text copy. :I've snipped it out, niklaas. The beauty of a wiki is that we can easily revert changes. There's no need to save old versions. See http://skyrates.wikia.com/index.php?title=Green_Faction&action=history for example. --Calvin November t/ on 19:17, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Factionbox Can a new, separate faction box be put up for the Emerald Republic, with the proper type of government and all members of the said government listed? I'd do it myself, but I don't know how to tweak the factionbox template to include all five names... Diver-Dan 02:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :I have been considering doing the same, Diver-Dan, but tweaking the template would impact every other page that uses it. Let me look into it, however. There may be a way to do it without wrecking other pages. --Calvin November t/ on 04:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Done! --Calvin November t/ on 20:00, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Jade Hand How does the Guildmistress's recent announcement impact all this? --Eskay@ 05:01, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Dredging this up somewhat, but I took the liberty of updating any references to the current Green Faction to read Jade Hand. We should probably consider renaming the page at some point, eh? (Dodgson) DuffTerrall 02:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Correct. I've been waiting to see, specifically, how the Green Faction will be branded in SR2.4 before moving this page. --Calvin November t/ on 18:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Okay problem: the date founded for Jade Hand is wrong. The listed date is for the Merchant Guild, maybe? We should make sure that period references still read the correct organization for that point in time. --EskayFlying 10:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :It is a bit confusing because of the (fairly recent) 'Hand of Dev' move to (retroactively) re-brand the factions from color based names to their current incarnations. For our purposes, there never was a "Green Faction". It has "always" been known as the "Jade Hand". FWIW, the Merchant Guild was originally formed in 169 AU. --Calvin November t/ on 04:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::By my (outside Green) understanding, the move to the Jade Hand was an IC thing about a year ago, where Mistress Eltsina suddenly announced to at least us non-Greens that she was bringing (back) together the Merchant Guild and the Emerald Republic. --EskayFlying 16:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Mention of Captain Mullet Captain Mullet was appointed 26 Star General by Keni and left the Green Faction when Keni left. So how come it can't be mentioned? --Captain Mullet 20:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I also sent the following in a response to a PM from Captain Mullet, but I felt it was worthy to include here. ::With all due respect, I wasn't questioning the truthfulness of your entry. I question its relevance. ::I was also awarded a title or two and have proudly displayed them on my User page at http://skyrates.wikia.com/wiki/User:Calvin_November (if you want some help creating your own, just let me know). The particular sections where you included your name were records of who had been elected to office, which is why I rolled-back your edits. --Calvin November t/ on 23:59, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Notable Greens The Red Faction has a list of notable Reds, how come the Green Faction can't? --Captain Mullet 07:44, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::The Jade Hand does have a list of notable pilots. Although it's a little outdated at the moment, you can find it here. --Calvin November t/ on 20:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Right the Red Faction has a list of notable pilots on the skybray. How come the Green can't have a list on the skybray?--Captain Mullet 22:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Two reasons, just off the top of my head: (A) we're not the Red Faction; (B) it is terribly elitist - heavily favoring those that happen to know how to edit a wiki page. If you want to brag about how awesome you are, use your own page. --Calvin November t/ on 07:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) 207-210 Term Offices I was not the Secretary of Defense in this term, Bouchie was. I was his assistant, and I took over mid-term when he retired. -Athrawes :As I recall, Bouchie retired almost as soon as he took office (for that term). Page edited. --Calvin November t/ on 04:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC)